Don't Do it With
by brndjms
Summary: totally au-Jacob and maybe Janet are alive. if it seems confusing read 'its not about sex' same characters just totally different story. heartbreaks, kids, and lots more. if u live for happy endings this is not your story. has original characters. r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"One whole year Daniel."

He nearly choked on his scrambled eggs. "Damn," Daniel sipped his water. "He's got a lot of balls."

Jacob snorted then leaned back in his chair. "God Daniel," he shook his head. "Jack O'Neill was officially an ass when he left my daughter pregnant. If you ask me he had to have had balls to do that." Daniel nodded and Jacob continued, "Coming back after all these years though, I can't think of a single reason as to why we shouldn't beat the shit out of him."

Teal'c half nodded. "Indeed,"

Sam held up her hands, "If you guys are going to pound him…don't do it with Jake in the room."

Colonel Sam Carter stood on the gate ramp, in full dress uniform. She watched as General Landry made his speech, he'd decided to retire. Applause filled the room as General Landry said his last goodbyes. A sudden silence filled the room as Jack stepped behind the podium.

He glanced around the room, "At ease people. I realize none of you like me anymore but we're going to have to work together. You are the most honorable group of soldiers I have ever served with and I feel honored to be working with you again." Jack nodded and marched out of the room.

Sam sighed before speaking, "You are all dismissed." She walked with Daniel and Teal'c out of the gate room all the way to the lockers. She knocked on the door, when no reply came they entered.

Daniel started unbuttoning his jacket, "I didn't expect him to be so honest."

Sam shook her head, "If General O'Neill is anything it's honest."

Daniel stammered, "Does he know about Jake?"

Sam stared at herself in the mirror; she was no longer in her full dress rather BDUs. "No Daniel he doesn't know. Jack decided he was done, I woke up one morning and he was gone."

Teal'c cocked his head, "Indeed that is most dishonorable behavior."

Sam shrugged, "Let's just drop it ok. I have to go get Jake from school."

She'd made it all the way to the elevator before Daniel stopped her. "Hey Sam," Daniel was breathing heavily.

"Daniel, I told you I have to pick up Jake."

Daniel shook his head. "The General rescheduled our meeting. We need to be there in like five minutes."

Sam leaned backwards, silently swearing. "Fine, just let me find someone to pickup Jake."

Jack entered the briefing room. "Where's Carter?"

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose. "She had to make arrangements."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Arrangements for what?"

Sam entered the room, "Arrangements for my kid to get picked up from school."

Jack nodded, "Fine but next time don't be late."

"Yes sir."

Fifteen minutes into the briefing, Jake ran into the room screaming. Behind him was an airman that had been taped to a chair. Jake hid behind Sam, "I thought he was sleeping."

Sam sighed a moment before walking up to the airman, she then removed the tape from his mouth. "I'm going to get that little bastard!" The airman lunged toward Jake but Sam stopped him.

"Airman, I will punish Jake. You should leave before you say something you'll regret."

Sam waited until the airman left to turn to Jake who was hysterical. "That was funny,"

Sam narrowed her eyes. "You're grounded for a week, which means no play station."

Jake nodded, "Ok." He looked at Jack, "Who's the new guy?"

Sam smiled, "Oh him, he's our new general."

Jake crossed his arms on his chest. "I knew that, what's his name?"

Jack stood up, "General Jack O'Neill, now scram we have work to do."

Jake raised his eyebrows, "Are you Casey's dad?"

Jack nodded, "Yes I am."

Sam interrupted, "Jake why don't you go play."

Jake shrugged and left the briefing room. Sam turned back to Jack, "Sir I'm sorry he won't interrupt again."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Daniel would you please continue."

After hours of catching Jack up, the briefing ended. Sam and Daniel strolled back to her lab. "So," Daniel leaned against the door, "do you and Jake have dinner plans?"

Sam winced, "No we don't. I don't know if you're going to want to be there when Jake throws a fit about the general being here."

Daniel's eyes widened, "You're saying that he knows General O'Neill is his dad?" Sam nodded, "Man that's deep shit."

Sam quirked her eyebrows, "Best part is Mark brought the family for a vacation."

Daniel nodded, "I assume they met Jack?"

"Uh- hum they didn't particularly like him, oh yeah my dad's coming for dinner too."

Daniel nodded while he watched Sam continue working. _Is she ever going to tell him? _Daniel shook his head, _its better that he doesn't know._

A knock came at the door, "Come." Jack didn't look up as the door opened.

"Are you busy?" Jack noticed that the voice had not yet reached his full depth. _Oh shit, it's a kid…Sam's kid. _Jake walked up to Jack's desk and leaned on it.

"Do you need something," Jack asked as he typed his report.

"Not really," Jake walked around the desk trying to get a good look at Jack's computer.

Jack turned his chair so that he was looking Jake directly in the face. "Look kid, unless there's something in particular you need scram."

Jake's face tightened. "Fine I'll go but first tell me why you came back."

Jack turned back to his computer, "I was ordered back. Now if there isn't anything else you need…"

Jack looked up to discover that Jake had already left.

Jack sighed and stood; he straightened his shirt then trudged to Sam's lab. He knocked on the door, "You in there Carter?"

Sam sat up and turned to the door. "Sir I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

Jack shoved his fists into his pockets, as he walked over to Sam. "What's your kid's name?"

Sam raised her eyebrows, "Jake, why did he bother you?"

Jack half nodded, "He stopped by my office. I guess he had some questions. Anyways I couldn't think of his name."

Sam bit down on her bottom lip, "I'm sorry sir, he won't bother you again."

Jack quickly returned to his office. He made sure that everything was in order before leaving base.

**If you are confused by the characters…read 'It's Not About Sex' same characters just separate storyline.**

**Please r&r.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Jack arrived home to a son that was trying to convince his wife that his baseball team needed him. He interrupted, "So what's going on?"

His wife Ally rolled her eyes. "Casey wants to go to his baseball game even though we have dinner plans."

Jack sighed, "We can reschedule. Let's go watch the game."

Casey jumped up and down cheering. He grabbed Jack by the hand and led him to the car.

They arrived at the game just as it was starting. Casey ran into the dugout while Jack looked for a place to sit. A beautiful blonde came into view, Jack sat down next to her. He extended his arms, "Hey beautiful,"

The woman turned to Jack, _ah shit its Sam. _"Can I help you general?"

Jack shook his head then got up to find a new seat. _Why is she here? _His question was answered as Jake marched onto the field. _Does she seriously let him pitch? _Jack had no doubts about Jake's pitching ability as Jake struck Casey out. He shook his head angrily as he walked over to the facilities.

Seeing Jack walk off on his own, Jacob rallied the guys and they went after him.

Jack turned around, looking for something to dry his hands off with. Instead he found Jacob, Daniel, and Teal'c blocking his exit. "Hey guys," he stammered, "what's up?"

Teal'c lunged foreword and pinned Jack up against the wall. Jacob and Daniel stood on his side. "You slime sucking son of a bitch…" Jacob started.

"What," Jack yelled, "what I do?"

Daniel moved in between Jacob and Jack. "She never told him," Daniel spat out as he dodged punch.

Jacob stopped suddenly, "I'm sorry I didn't realize. But that doesn't mean we can't beat the shit out of him."

Jack held up a finger, "If you boys are going to pummel me, can you at least tell me why?"

"Indeed not," Teal'c pushed Jack harder against the wall.

"No Teal'c," Daniel got him to loosen his grip, "he needs to know."

Once again infuriated Jacob lunged at Jack who Teal'c had set back down on the floor. "You stupid bastard," Jacob took a swing at Jack and hit him dead in the face.

"Gah, that wasn't nice." Jack held his bleeding nose.

"Well when you consider what you did to Sam wasn't very nice," Daniel blabbered.

"Is that what this is about?" Jack started laughing, "We're adults and I had every right to be happy. By the way it was not Sam with which I was happy."

Jacob punched him again. "She was pregnant you dick head."

Jack swallowed hard, "You're telling me that Jake's mine."

Daniel started walking back toward the entrance. He turned back, "Maybe next time you go to yell at Jake you'll think twice.

Jack returned to his seat and found himself staring at Jake. _He looks nothing like me; well I guess you could consider the fact that he has brown hair and brown eyes. _Jack watched as Jake struck out another player and ended the game. He paused a moment, _what if he knows? I can't handle another kid._

Jack walked over to where Casey was; he ruffled his hair and led him to the car. He didn't realize where he was driving to until he got there. Jack turned to Casey, "There's something I need to take care of, why don't you come inside with me?"

Casey nodded and followed Jack to the front door. Jack rung the bell, a few minutes later he heard footsteps. Sam opened the door; Mark was not far behind her.

"Sir, is there something I can do for you?"

Jack clenched his jaw. "I had a chat with your dad and the guys earlier, I think you, Jake, and I need to have a talk."

Sam opened the door and let Jack and Casey inside. Once they reached the kitchen Jack spoke to Casey, "Why don't you watch some T.V.?"

Casey shrugged and let himself into the family room. Sam took Jack's hand and led him to the stairs; she sat and motioned for him to join. "If you want to talk to Jake that's fine, I'm not expecting you to be his dad."

Jack sighed, "You're ok with that?"

Sam nodded, "Its fine sir, he doesn't know you're here so if you want to leave make it quick." Sam stood and returned to the kitchen leaving Jack sitting on the stairs.

After contemplating for a few minutes, Jack stomped up the stairs and walked up to Jake's door. He knocked, "Just a minute." Jake shouted from inside his room.

The door opened, "Hi Jake." Jack tried to sound calm.

"General, did you need something?" Jake shifted back and forth on his feet.

"Actually," Jack shoved his fists in his pockets, "I wanted to talk."

Jake shrugged and led Jack into his room. Jack quickly viewed the walls; they were covered with posters and awards. "So what did you want to talk about?" Jake sat on the edge of his bed and swung his legs back and forth.

"Rumor is I'm your dad."

Jake shrugged, "I don't care. You don't need to pay attention to me and I'll leave you alone, I promise."

"Look Jake, I'm not saying that I'm going to be here and I'm diffidently not saying that you're mom and I are getting back together. Just you know, if you need anything…I'm here."

Jake nodded, "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow general."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "That's ok? I meant you not calling me dad. Is that ok?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah its fine. Oh I won't talk to Casey about this I promise."

Jack smiled, "Thanks. What I was trying to say though is I don't want you calling me general or sir. So maybe you can call me Jack?"

Jake stood, "Ok Jack. Is there anything else you want to talk about, its dinner time."

Jack stuck out his hand, "No that's it. It was a pleasure meeting you." Jake shook Jack's hand and led him back down stairs.

He waited at the door, "Casey come here."

Casey came running from the family room. "Yeah dad,"

"It's time to go." Jack tried to focus on driving but was pulled into thought. _I've got a ten year old that I've never met before. Better yet I already made it clear that I won't play dad. What was it that Jacob said, oh yeah slime sucking son of a bitch…that seems pretty accurate. _Jack shook his head and refocused on his driving. _Don't do it without me, _had Sam told him he hoped he would have said something along those lines.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Jake lay in bed. Sam sat next to him. "Are you ok sweetie?" Jake shrugged and continued reading his novel. "What did Jack want to talk about?"

Jake looked up at her, "He just wanted to set the status quo."

Sam sighed, "Did he do something to upset you?"

Jake shrugged. "Mom,"

"What is it?"

"Can we please move?" Jake looked at her with pleading eyes.

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Out of this house or out of the school district?"

"Out of the school district, please?"

Sam nodded, "Alright honey, now get to sleep." She kissed him on the top of his head and tucked him in.

A knock came on the door. "Come," Jack yelled.

Sam shut the door behind her. "Good morning sir."

Jack leaned back in his chair. "Carter, what is it?"

Sam sat in the chair opposite Jack. "It's Jake."

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"He's begging me to move. Did you say anything to him?"

"Hell no, we just sorted out the fuzzy details."

"Fine," Sam walked out of his office.

Jack lowered his head into his hands. He rubbed his eyes a moment before picking up the phone. "Hello," came the voice on the other end.

"Hey Ally,"

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?"

Jack winced, "There's something I need to tell you." 

"Alright, go head."

Jack paused a moment. "I have a son, he's ten years old and I just met him a few days ago."

Ally dropped the phone. "What! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't sure what to say."

"Why don't you invite him and his mother for dinner tonight?"

Jack clenched his jaw, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well why not?"

"Because,"

Ally started yelling. "Stop acting like such a child. You will invite them for dinner."

Jack nodded as the line went dead, _right. Just march down to Sam's office and tell her that she's coming for dinner. Like that's going to work._

He stepped into Sam's lab. "Carter, are you busy?"

Sam looked up from her computer. "No sir,"

Jack leaned into the table next to her. "Ally wants you and Jake to come to dinner tonight."

Sam bit down on her bottom lip. "Ok, we'll stop by around dinner time."

**Ding-dong** the doorbell rang. "I got it, I got it." Casey opened the door. "Who are you?"

Jack came up behind him. "Hey guys, come on in."

Sam and Jake followed him into house. "Hello, I'm Ally." She extended her hand to Sam.

"Sam Carter," she replied. Ally lowered her hand.

"Boys, I assume you know each other?" Jake and Casey nodded their heads.

Jack nodded, "Good. Why don't you two go find something to do?"

Jake shrugged and made his way to the family room. He switched on a hockey game. Casey sat down next to him. "Hockey's stupid," Jake rolled his eyes.

"Fine watch what you want." Jake walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out War and Peace.

Jake looked at the cartoon that now filled the T.V. screen. _Stupid cartoons! _Jake walked back into the kitchen book in hand. He sat at the table and opened the book.

Ally walked over to Jake. "That's a pretty long book, why don't I find you a better one?"

Jake looked at her, "No thank you, mam."

Ally walked back into the living room where Jack and Sam sat. "Jack," he looked at her, "why don't you go play catch with the boys."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "We don't have an extra glove."

She shrugged and spoke to Sam. "Jake doesn't keep his glove with him?"

Sam shook her head. "It's at home in his room. He doesn't touch it unless one of his uncles is coming over."

Ally backhanded Jack. "You haven't even played with him, have you?"

Jake ran into the room. "Hey Jack,"

"What's up?"

"I accidently spilt soda on your book, I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head. "Which book?"

Jake looked at his feet, "War and Peace."

Jack jumped to his feet. "You did what?" He screamed at Jake.

"I'm sorry,"

"You'd better be." Jake nodded and ran out of the room.

Sam stood and spoke to Jack. "You should keep in mind that he's just like his father. Thank you for inviting us, I think it is time for us to go."

Jack walked with them to the car. He spoke quickly to Jake before letting them leave. "Hey Jake,"

"What."

"Why don't we hang out on Saturday?" Jack shoved his hands in his pockets.

Jake shrugged, "Ok."

Jack watched as they drove off. _She called me his father, not his dad. Of course Jake probably wouldn't refer to me as his dad either. Damn this is deep shit. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Jake sat on the stairs, staring at the front door. Sam sighed then sat next to him. "Jake, Jack just called. He said something came up." Jake nodded as he buried his head in the oversized REDWINGS sweatshirt he was wearing. "He invited us for dinner Tuesday."

"Ok," Jake mumbled.

Tuesday came slowly. Jake sat in the car silent. Sam had been going on for the whole drive about how Jake was dressed. "We have no idea why we were invited, you could have dressed nicer."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Yes mom."

They pulled into the driveway. Sam grabbed the six-pack of beer she'd brought off the passenger seat and followed Jake to the door. As she stepped up behind him, the door opened. "Hey guys," Jack led them inside.

Two elderly people sat at the table. Jack sat at the head of the table, not making eye contact with anyone. He motioned for Sam and Jake to join.

"Sam, Jake, these are my parents." When no one answered Jack continued. "Umh… my dad's John and mom's Lily. Can we just have this discussion already?"

John answered, "Fine. I assume Jake's the boy you mentioned?" Jack nodded. "I'll have his DNA tested right away."

"Why," Jake traced pictures with his index finger on the table.

"So that we know for sure you are our grandchild." Lily spoke in a steady voice.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Only one of cheated while we were together but I think we all know how that ended."

Lily looked startled, "What the hell does that mean?"

Jack cleared his voice, "She was referring to me cheating on her with Ally."

John stood so fast that he knocked his chair over. "How dare you cheat on a pregnant woman!"

Sam interjected, "He never knew I was pregnant."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about that." Jack stared at her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam shook her head. "You were married by the time I found out."

Jack formed an 'o' with his mouth. Sam's phone rang, "Hello," she answered as she left the room.

Jack found himself smiling, _so she's still the same?_

His thoughts were interrupted, "Jonathon." His mother yelled. Jack raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Did you love her?"

Jack winced, "Oh yeah," he smiled. "Her work got in the way of our relationship, we were engaged."

Sam reentered the room. "Sir," Jack stood.

"Is there a problem Colonel?"

She nodded, "There's a problem with the Hammond, I've been temporarily reassigned to Nellis."

Jake's eyes grew wide. "Are we really going to Nevada?"

Sam bit her bottom lip. "Actually I have to leave you here."

Jack ran his hand through his hair as everyone's eyes narrowed on him. "Jack," John spoke, "either you keep him here with you or we take him."

"I was just going to have Jake live on base for a while." Sam shrugged her shoulders.

Ally yelled from the kitchen. "Don't bother, Jake's staying here."

Jack and Jake slammed their heads into the table in unison. _Don't leave Sam,_ Jack spoke silently.

**Sorry it's short. Oh, I've decided that this is not a sequel to IT'S NOT ABOUT SEX or NOTHING LEFT TO SAY. This is my own way of displaying an alternate universe.**

**Please r&r.**

**BJ**


End file.
